


Forever Together

by Emogurl



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, Other, Smoking a couple of times, crying only a little, kinda dirty but id on't think i will add any smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emogurl/pseuds/Emogurl
Summary: Hailey was a pretty ordinary girl, long straight dark brown hair that went down to her waist, average height, and weight. But she was an "outcast" for multiple reasons and was getting bullied so she couldn't have been happier when her cousin, Logan, invited her to come to New York for college and live with him and his friends. Hailey said yes and soon left.





	1. Kick Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what an airport looks like so sorry if I get it wrong.

A tight pony tail gripped Hailey's hair as she got of the plane and went to go find her suit case. She sent over a lot of stuff to the house already so she only had about 1 bag and one suitcase. A soft symphony started playing from Hailey's phone. Her ring tone for Logan, even though she didn't like it that much he did. "Hello" she put the phone close to her ear as she hustled her way to the bagging area. "Hey kitty" Hailey hears Logan's soft voice say over the phone "where are you". "Um I'm getting my bags" Hailey grabbed her bags and started heading for a exit. "Oh ok meet me at the exit ok" Logan said "Oh I can't wait to meet her" a different voice said. Hailey look at her phone strangely then put it back up to her ear. "Who is that" Hailey demanded getting closer to the exit. "No one… um see you there" Logan hung up the phone. Hailey sighed and looked at her phone again keeping her head down. She was close to the exit when someone ran by her knocking her off her feet and making her black jacket fall to her side. "Ow" Hailey looked up at a man and scowled. The man looked back at her. Her hair was now loser, she was wearing a short back skirt with black leggings, a black crop top that says normal people scare me, and a black jacket. Her makeup was much like her clothes all black, Hailey didn't usually do her makeup but she was seeing her cousin so she wanted to look nice. "Hello" Hailey caught him staring. The man didn't say anything so Hailey got up and started walking away when the man slapped her ass. Hailey whipped around and slapped him hard. "Damn girl" the man grabbed his face, whined and started walking away. Hailey laughed he didn't even say sorry so he wasn't getting away. She grabbed his arm, pulled it towards his back, and twisted it ever so slightly. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow" the man yelped and fell to his knees. Hailey just stood there as a horde of people surrounded them. Oh god Hailey hated attention but she had to get this pervert to say sorry. There was hell to pay. "Mercy, mercy" the man shouted. "Those aren't the words I'm looking for" Hailey twisted it more. "Ok, I'm sorry" the man was in tears now. Hailey let go of him and told him to get up. She wasn't done with him yet. The man slowly got up and faced her. "Don't you ever do this again or I swear to god you will be crawling home" Hailey grabbed the front of his shirt while she said "do that again and you'll be crawling" and just like that she pushed him back. As she turned around she sees Logan and another man. The man she didn't know was eyed jaw dropped but Logan just smirked and waved to Hailey. Then Hailey pulled out her hair, put the hood over her head, grabbed her things and headed toward Logan. "Lets go" Hailey muttered to Logan. Logan just nodded yes he didn't want to mess with her right now. No one did.


	2. Wedding?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey comes to the house and unpacks. She becomes friends with a person that she lives with. But just as all is going well she gets a call

The drive to the house was silent Hailey was smoking a cigarette and didn't know or care who the man with Logan was but something told her she would soon find out. They drove up to the house, parked, and all got out then the boy decided to introduce himself. "Hello, kitty my name is Patton". Hailey blushed but you couldn't really see it. "Don't call me that" Hailey took the cigarette out of her mouth and stepped on it then looked up at him with a look that would kill. "Oh I'm sorry Logan told me that was your name and I uh" Patton stuttered and scratched the back of his neck when another man walked outside. "Hello beauties" the man walked outside and put his arms around Logan's and Patton's shoulders smiling widely. "Oh, and who might this be," the man asked thoughtfully. "Oh, this is" Patton paused looking at Hailey staring a hole through his head. "This is my cousin Hailey" the man looked at the Hailey and smiled. Hailey blushed but kept her head down. "Anyway my name is Roman" he reached his hand out to shake hands. Hailey shook his hand and grabbed her suitcase. The house was beautiful and Hailey waited for Logan or one of them to direct her into her room. "Your room is over there kitty" Logan pointed upstairs. "Logan, do you want to die" Hailey hissed huffing her stuff upstairs. "No, I don't kitty" Logan teased. "I will help you," Logan said going over to Hailey and picking up her suitcase. "Thanks," Hailey said to Logan. They got all of Hailey's stuff in her room. Her room was blank but Hailey was determined to change that. "How do you like it," Logan asked setting her bags down. "Yes thank you cuz" Hailey made sure no one was looking, then she gave Logan a big hug. "I really can't thank you enough" Hailey was still hugging him. "Its fine really Hailey" Logan hugged her back. "You can call me kitty" Hailey muttered but Logan could hear. "You know you are so bipolar" Logan chucked. "No" Hailey said in a child-like voice "I just don't like looking weak". They stopped hugging and Logan looked at Hailey. "Please take it from me, They are good people". Hailey nodded yes and Logan left her in her room. She got to work. 2 hours later. Hailey looked at her room and felt triumphant. First her walls were covered in a variety pictures and posters. Her bed, that was in the corner if her room, had black sheets, a big quilt that had bunch of colors, and littered about 7 pillows. The bookshelf held nick knacks and books. Her closet had a bunch of clothes and shoes, Hailey secretly loved them. Her desk had a computer, a couple of notebooks, stickers etc. Then Hailey had her favorite part of the room. The reading nook. Her reading nook had a pile of blankets on top of each other (she sat on them) and it has a mini book self for her essential's. In other words she loved it. Hailey walked out of her room and put up a sign on her door that she made it said "Hailey's room come in" on one side and on the other side Hailey wrote "Come in if you dare" she put that side. Hailey went back into her room and went to brush her hair but was having trouble with the back. She finally gave up and went downstairs looking for Logan but instead found Patton who was watching TV. "Um hi" Hailey felt bad about getting on him about calling him kitty. "Oh hi kit- Hailey" Patton turned off the TV and looked at Hailey. "Its ok to call me kitty, sorry about that I was just upset" Hailey apologized looking down. Oh shit she forgot her sweater her stomach was showing. "No need to say sorry its fine I wouldn't completely trust a stranger either" Patton smiled at her and Hailey couldn't help but smile back. "Oh um I came in here to find Logan I need help brushing my hair" Hailey half chuckled. "Um he is probably in his room working, I could help you" Patton offered her. "Um" Hailey bit her lip "yeah". Hailey sat on the floor in front of Patton And handed him the brush. Patton brushed carefully unknotting the knots, taking strains of hair and braiding them. Hailey loved the feeling but didn't admit it. They started talking and Hailey became friends with Patton. "Thanks" Hailey wanted to give him a hug but wasn't sure. "Can I hug you" Patton asked opening his arms. Hailey didn't really want anyone to see they would get the wrong idea but she hugged him any. "Hey Hailey I was thinking that in a couple days we could all introduce our self's" Logan came down stairs as Hailey was going up stairs. "That that sounds good" Hailey gave a quick hug to Logan and went upstairs to her room when she got a call. "Hello" She put the phone up to her ear. "Hailey" a upset voice practically yelled. "This is her, who is this" Hailey retorted. "Your mother" the women said. Hailey's face dropped "I don't want to talk to you". "Well fine I just want to tell you your cousin is getting married in a couple months" Her mother hung up. "Oh great" Hailey sighed and plopped down on her bed. She sat their and though about Logan and whether or not to tell him. Logan has been her "close" family. Her older brother teased her and her younger sister got all the attention. Her mom and dad said they loved her but she highly doubt that. Logan has been there for her when she hurt, when she cried, the good the bad. He was like a brother to her so she had to tell him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I have decided that I will be putting up at least one every day. Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it. Snuggles and Cuddles! Have a great day


	3. Caught

A few days passed and Hailey met everyone the only problem was that she started school tomorrow. Hailey felt like throwing up, not because she was sick because of all the horrible possibility's that filled her head. The thought raced through Hailey's head. What if they didn't like her? What if they make fun of her because of what she wears? Hailey uncovered herself and got out of bed. She paced around her room thinking of all the bad possibilities. She looked at her clock it was 10:00 pm. "Everyone is probably asleep," Hailey said but still slowly went into the hallway. Then she saw Virgil up and about writing something in his room. Virgil, she felt was very open to her so she loved talking to him and ok she might have had a crush on him but whatever. "Hey, Virgil" Hailey walked in just a shirt but didn't mind it was just Virgil he was a friend right? "Hey, Hailey what are you doing up," Virgil asked blushing a little and putting the pen down, ushering Hailey to sit down. "I just couldn't sleep, does this room have a smoke detector," Hailey asked looking at the ceiling. "No, I think my room is the only one" Virgil half laughed "why". "Well I told Logan I wouldn't smoke but I am just too nervous, and if I try to go downstairs he will catch me" Hailey pulled a cigarette. "Hailey smoking is bad for you," Virgil said half joking half serious pulling it out of her hands. "Hey, that’s my last one" Hailey plunged toward him. "Aw poor baby but I can't give this to you" Virgil held the cigarette over his head. Hailey pushed him down to the ground getting on top of him but the thing was still out of reach. "Logan" Virgil yelled at the top of his lungs. Hailey quickly covers his mouth. Logan rushed into the room and saw Hailey on top of Virgil covering his mouth. "Virgil what on earth are you doing," Logan asked fixing his glasses. "Isn't the better question 'what is Hailey doing on top of me'" Virgil asked as Hailey got off of him. "Well Hailey is harmless, you on the other hand" Logan looked at him. "Well anyway Hailey is trying to smoke again" Virgil handed Logan the cigarette. "Hailey you told me that you wouldn't any more" Logan scowled. "I'm sorry Logan I'm really stressed about school," Hailey said looking down. "Hailey this can cause cancer, you could die do you know how sad I would be" Logan was now yelling at her. "I'm sorry" Hailey was trembling her eyes filled with tears. "Sorry won't help do I need to go through your room," Logan asked completing ignoring the tears streaming down her face. "Logan calms down," Virgil said just as Roman came in and kneeled down to Hailey. "Logan look what you did," Roman said brushing Hailey's hair out of he face. "Hailey I'm sorry but please stop doing this" Logan hugged her tightly leaving the room. "Come on Hailey" Roman linked his arm with hers and lead her to her bedroom. "What happened," Patton asked rubbing his eyes, walking into the hallway and seeing Hailey crying. "Nothing Patton" Hailey assured him sitting on her bed. Patton just left Roman with Hailey. "Hailey Logan is just worried ok he didn't mean to make you cry" Roman sat next to Hailey wrapping his arms around her. "I know but-" Hailey sniffled in Roman's shirt "sorry". "Their is nothing to apologize for" Roman smiled and it reminded Hailey of the first time they met. Patton had told her that Roman has the body of a man and the heart of women, in other words, he's gay. "Thanks, Roman" Hailey just stayed in Roman's arms. "I head that you were having trouble sleeping, I can read you some fairy tales if you want" Roman offered to try to get Hailey to lay down. Hailey nodded yes and laid down covering up. Roman reading beauty and the beast from his phone sitting at the end of her bed. "Thanks, Roman" Hailey mumbled before drifting off to sleep. "Your welcome" Roman said reading the rest of the story. Roman made sure that Hailey was sleeping then left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry for the lack of updates my internet shut down i am terribly sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please don't hate and if you want me to make more comment! I would also like to add that if no one likes this is won't make anymore I just don't feel like making any if no one read it. If you want something to happen in the story next I will try to take your offers.  
> Cuddles and snuggles! Bye


End file.
